


Hidden The Feelings

by aia_masanina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Commission works, Gen, Greed Island, HxH!canon, In Character, boys friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aia_masanina/pseuds/aia_masanina
Summary: Killua adalah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan rasa, bahkan saat Gon berkata lantang bahwa ia sangat memercayainya. [Commish for Asahi Cheery]





	Hidden The Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asahi Cheery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asahi+Cheery).



> Commission for Asahi Cheery  
> Happy reading!

* * *

**_Hidden The Feelings_ **

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

_Commission fic_

* * *

 

 

Adalah salah satu sifat buruk Killua yang selalu menyembunyikan rasa.

Sudah setengah jalan pertandingan voli melawan Razor. Bukan pertandingan yang sederhana. Di dunia Greed Island yang hampir semuanya serba mungkin, pertandingan voli pun dapat menggunakan _nen_. Orang biasa tak akan bertahan, apalagi melawan Razor yang terkenal kuat.

Tim Gon nyaris kalah, padahal di dalamnya berisi semua orang luar biasa. Gon, Killua, Hisoka, Biscuit, Tsezgerra, Goreinu. Tsezgerra tumbang pertama dengan punggung remuk dihantam bola. Goreinu yang sejatinya keluar duluan sempat membalas dendam, tetapi hilang kesadaran akibat lemparan bola dari Razor. Hisoka menjadi sasaran berikutnya dan harus mengorbankan tangan kanannya untuk selamat dari amukan bola. Biscuit juga keluar di saat yang sama—setidaknya nasibnya lebih baik dari Hisoka karena berhasil menghindar sepenuhnya. Dan Gon … ia bahkan keluar kedua terawal dengan luka-luka di kepala dan lengan.

Razor terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh satu tim.

“ _Back!_ ”

Dengan perban kain melingkari dahi, Gon kembali ke lapangan dengan yakin, bertukar posisi dengan Biscuit. Killua sempat berdiskusi dengan Hisoka untuk menghindari cedera yang lebih parah akibat kekuatan Razor. Sangat berbeda dengan Gon yang selalu ingin mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

“Itu tidak akan membuat kita menang.”

Killua yang cenderung cari aman, naik pitam.

“Jangan bodoh.” Killua menatap Gon tajam, muak dengan kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya itu. “Kalau kita kalah di sini, semua sia-sia! Dinginkan kepalamu, bodoh!”

“Kaumarah?”

Pipi Killua berkedut. “Hah?!”

“Kalau kau tadi menghindar ke kiri, kau bisa mati,” tegas Gon dengan suara yang dalam. “Ya, ‘kan?”

Killua tak bisa mengelak ucapan itu, terlebih sorot mata Gon yang mendukungnya.

Sorot mata penuh amarah.

“Kita harus menghancurkannya!”

Tidak ada lagi yang membantah tekad Gon.

Sepatah perintah dari Gon dituruti Killua. Ia hanya perlu berdiri di tengah lapangan dan memegang bola. Killua langsung mengerti isi otak Gon begitu ia mengerahkan _nen_ di tangannya.

“ _Saishoagu …_ ”

_Nen_ besar yang mematikan, menyaingi _nen_ Razor. Di saat semua gentar, hanya Razor dan Killua yang mampu bersiap.

“ _Jan … ken … gu!”_

Ucapan bagai rapalan mantra dilontarkan Gon penuh semangat. Bola melesat tajam.

Mula-mula Gon mengincar salah satu antek Razor yang bertubuh paling besar, berhasil menumbangkannya hingga badan menghantam lantai. Kemudian, tanpa berlama-lama Gon fokus membalas Razor. Kekuatan yang bisa dianggap setara itu berhasil mengeluarkan Razor dari lapangan. Hisoka mengambil bola dengan _bungee gum_ -nya tanpa diduga. Tim Gon kembali berada di atas angin.

Tentulah pertandingan belum selesai karena Razor masih ada satu lagi kesempatan: menggunakan _back._

Para bawahan Tsezgerra berpikir kemenangan sudah di tangan, akan tetapi Tsezgerra meragukan.

Hisoka tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya sehingga ia tidak sanggup menahan bola. Gon sudah kehilangan banyak stamina akibat serangan _nen_ -nya. Dan Killua …

Tsezgerra yakin Killua terluka paling parah.

Namun, tidak sedikitpun Killua menunjukkan rasa sakit. Ia bertanya tentang kondisi Gon dengan ringannya, seolah ia terlalu kuat untuk mendapat rasa sakit itu.

Walaupun dalam hatinya, Killua menguatkan diri untuk bertahan.

Tsezgerra memberikan strategi, menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Killua yang menahan bola. Killua—yang terkadang sama bebalnya dengan Gon—menolak mentah-mentah. Ia masih bisa bertahan—kalau memaksakan diri. Tak akan sudi ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir lapangan melihat Gon berjuang sendiri.

Killua pandai menyembunyikan rasa.

Selama ia masih mampu dan berguna, ia tidak akan mundur.

Aneh.

Padahal ia adalah orang yang cenderung cari aman, selalu lari bila berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih kuat darinya.

_Barangkali karena ia tak sendiri …_

“Tunjukkan tanganmu,” pinta Tsezgerra, sangat yakin kalau dugaannya benar. Sedari tadi Killua tak menunjukkannya tangannya, menyembunyikan dalam saku celana. Di sudut hati terdalam, ia memaki ucapan itu.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” Nada Killua masih terdengar ringan, suatu elakan yang halus, akan tetapi Biscuit menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk menunjukkan.

Kenyataan tentang kondisi tangan Killua rupanya jauh lebih parah dari dugaan Tsezgerra.

Telapak tangan Killua terbakar habis. Semua karena keputusannya untuk hampir tidak menggunakan _nen_ agar tidak menghalangi _nen_ Gon. Demi mengalahkan Razor, demi kemenangan. Pengorbanan yang sangat mahal justru harus ditebus Killua alih-alih Gon.

Dalam hatinya, Killua panik. Berkata dengan lantang bahwa dirinya masih kuat, Killua meyakinkan Gon untuk tetap seperti di awal. Tsezgerra membantah keras, tak percaya ia pada bocah berambut perak yang sudah terluka parah tangannya. Gon memberi respon tanpa disangka-sangka.

“Aku tahu … aku tahu tangan Killua terluka.”

Di sudut pandang orang awam, barangkali kata-kata Gon terdengar jahat, seakan ia mengorbankan sahabat sendiri semata-mata demi kemenangan. Namun, Tsezgerra dan Killua tidak berpikir demikian, terlebih dengan ucapan Gon berikutnya.

“Tsezgerra- _san_ , maaf, aku tidak akan keluar,” ujar Gon. “Aku butuh Killua untuk memegang bola.”

Tsezgerra tergugu, tak bisa berkata-kata.

“Hanya dia yang bisa!” Senyum Gon mengembang.

Kini Killua-lah yang terperangah.

“Kalau Biscuit atau Hisoka yang memegang bola, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku secara penuh,” tutur Gon penuh keyakinan, terlihat jelas dari matanya. “Alasan kenapa aku bisa fokus memukul bola, karena Killua yang memegangnya!”

Ini bukan pertama kali Gon memberi kepercayaan penuh pada Killua, berkata dengan yakin bahwa hanya Killua yang bisa Gon andalkan, akan tetapi Killua selalu tak bisa menebak kapan saja kata-kata seperti itu terucap.

Dan, yang mengucapkannya hanya Gon.

Lahir dari keluarga pembunuh membuat Killua tak banyak mengenal kasih sayang dan solidaritas. Hidup tanpa punya teman, selalu mengandalkan diri sendiri menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin di usia belia. Hidup yang sangat sepi dan hampa, akan tetapi ia menganggapnya normal-normal saja.

Sampai Gon hadir dalam suatu bentuk kebetulan.

Killua yang angin-anginan menganggap Gon menarik. Bocah bodoh yang terlampau semangat, penggambaran yang pas untuk Gon. Ujian Hunter yang Killua anggap sebagai arena permainan dilalui bersama dengan Gon—jangan lupakan Kurapika si kalem dan Leorio si tua bangka berisik. Ujian Hunter yang semula menyenangkan berubah petaka kala Killua bertemu Ilumi, kakak yang telah menanamkan doktrin di ubun-ubunnya untuk lari bila menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat. Killua membunuh orang tak bersalah sekali lagi, menyerah dan angkat kaki, kembali ke rumah.

Dan siapa sangka bahwa Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio mengejarnya, pantang menyerah semata-mata memasuki rumahnya dan bertemu dengannya.

Menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia, Killua menyambut mereka bertiga, terutama Gon, seolah pertemuan mereka adalah sesuatu yang wajar dan sudah diprediksi.

_Tidakkah mereka takut dengan apa yang ada di dalam diri Killua?_

Killua tak habis pikir.

Baru sebentar mereka berempat berkumpul, Kurapika, Leorio, dan Gon sepakat berpisah demi meraih tujuan masing-masing—tentu dengan janji bertemu lagi. Akan tetapi, Killua sebaliknya, tak punya tujuan. Ia memutuskan mengekori Gon, mendampingi suatu eksistensi yang ia pikir—dan seharusnya—tak pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

Seorang sahabat.

Ada tujuan yang selalu diucapkan Gon dengan jelas: bertemu ayahnya. Tujuan yang sangat sepele itu rupanya menjadi sesuatu yang nyaris tidak mungkin. Entah ke mana ayah Gon itu, seolah tidak ada di muka bumi. Gon dan Killua bahkan sampai mendapat petunjuk aneh bahwa ada sebuah _game_ yang dapat membantu mereka menemukan ayah Gon.

Greed Island.

Seaneh apapun, jika dapat menemukan ayahnya, mana mungkin Gon tidak akan jabani, ‘kan?

Mendapatkan _game_ -nya saja susah, lebih-lebih ketika berhasil memainkannya. Berbagai kejadian membawa mereka bertemu Razor, orang yang digadang-gadang tahu keberadaan Ging, ayah Gon. Informasi itu tak begitu saja didapat. Mereka harus melakukan pertandingan voli penuh risiko ini demi sepotong informasi itu.

Padahal Killua tidak memerlukannya.

Tidak ada yang perlu ia capai, tidak harus ia menerima tantangan itu, akan tetapi semata-mata demi membantu Gon.

Tangannya menjadi korban dan Gon tahu, tetapi bersikeras tidak ingin Killua digantikan.

Jika dilihat dari sisi lain, artinya Gon sangat memercayai Killua, ‘kan?

Killua adalah sahabatnya, sahabat terbaik yang pernah Gon dapatkan.

Teringat sedikit percakapan mereka saat mampir ke Pulau Kujira, di bawah langit malam berbintang dan ditengahi api unggun. Ada sepatah kata dari Gon yang terdengar menggelikan.

_“Killua, aku senang bertemu denganmu.”_

Killua sontak bergidik dan memasang wajah jijik, tetapi jika dipahami baik-baik, Gon tidak mengucapkannya dengan main-main. Ada rasa syukur dalam hati Gon karena bertemu dengan Killua. Killua sang sahabat tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Killua memahami perasaan Gon.

Dan ia juga diam-diam bersyukur karena bertemu dengan Gon. Gon sang sahabat tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Lalu sekarang, di pertandingan ini, di saat Tsezgerra menganggap bertahannya Killua di lapangan adalah suatu bentuk kesia-siaan, Gon membantah keras dan berkata justru Killua memang harus di sana.

Karena rasa percaya itu.

Kepercayaan antar sahabat.

Gon dan Killua adalah sahabat.

Mana mungkin Killua tidak senang, ‘kan?

Senyum kecil terulas dari bibir Killua. Tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya saat ini, karena Killua adalah Killua, orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan.

Menyembunyikan dalam hatinya, Killua bertekad membantu Gon meraih kemenangan. Tidak hanya itu saja. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan, ia akan terus mengikuti dan mendampingi Gon, setidaknya sampai ia menemukan tujuannya sendiri.

Killua ingin mendampingi Gon selama mungkin. Risiko apapun akan ia hadapi, meski ia belum mampu menghilangkan doktrin dari kakaknya itu.

Karena tugas seorang sahabat adalah mendukung sampai akhir dengan sepenuh hati, bukan?

.

* * *

  ** _fin_**  

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Buat Asahi Cheery, makasih banyak udah memercayai aku buat bikin fic ini. Semoga suka, ya. Untuk orang lain yang juga baca, semoga suka :3. Salam. #PeaceSign


End file.
